The present invention relates to exercising devices and particularly to bicycle-type exercises for training the feet muscles of the user.
Bicycle-type exercising devices are known in numerous forms and models. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,177 (Biran) there has been disclosed a feet operated exercising device essentially comprising a frame carrying a pedal friction resistance mechanism and a pair of pivotable arms of adjustable length, for anchoring the device to the front legs of a chair on which the user is seated.
These devices have been experienced to be quit complicated, costly and not readily foldable into a neat package. Furthermore, the connecting arms are of such construction that only legged seats could be used and not, for example, armchairs, sofas or other siting furniture pieces not supported by at least two front, relatively thin, spaced legs.
It is thus the general object of the invention to provide a bicycle-type exercising device which can readily be installed in its operative position without resort to a specific structure of a sitting furniture.
It is a further object of the invention to allow the device to be used even without any additional furniture, e.g. by person lying on the floor or a bed.
It is a still further object of the invention to allow the device to be operated when in a vertical position, e.g. hanging on a wall, for exercising the hands of the user.